No Name, No Face
by TanithNight
Summary: Yohji gets what he was looking for.


No Name, No Face by Tanith Night

Pairing: Schuldig/Yohji

Rating: R (not sure)

Warnings: Yaoi, Lime, Lemon (possible), Masturbation, Language

Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it, up to and including the boys from Weiss Kreuz. Why am I in a room with padded walls and oh, what an interesting jacket.

Comments and criticisms are always welcomed. I like to know what people think.

_Blah_ Thoughts

"Blah" Speech

'Blah' Telepathic Speech

**o0o0o0o** Scene Change

_Damn it's hot!,_ Yohji maneuvered his way through the throng of gyrating bodies on the dance floor of his third club of the night. Everything was wrong with this club just like the previous two. Too many people, not the right music, and all the wrong people asking him to dance or in many cases to grind together. _I want to dance with someone, male or female, I don't care. I just don't want to have sex in the middle of the floor._ Finally making it to the bar, he yelled for his favorite bartender, "Hey Liz!"

"Hey, gorgeous! You want the usual?" asked Liz.

"Yeah!" he replied. As he waited for Liz to get his drink Yohji to a look around the club hoping one last time that he would see what he wanted. Just then, Liz placed his whiskey on the rocks in front of him. Drank it within a few swallows. As he paid Liz and left her a good tip (because she did not give him that watered down crap) he considered going back out to the floor for a few more songs. _Oh what the hell!_

Moving to the left back corner of the floor he began dancing. It seemed to be less crowded there and he could actually move. Yohji wasn't dancing more than 10 seconds when he felt someone's hand encircling his waist. N_ot again _and gave an exasperated sigh. He was about to turn around and brush the person's hand off of him when he realized that person was actually dancing with him. He leaned slightly back in order to figure out if his partner was male or female. _Male, definitely male._

His partner moved sensuously behind him, matched him move for move. _This is what I have been looking for all night._

Yohji felt warm breath caress his ear as he heard the words "I know" causing him to close his eyes. Yohji's partner took advantage of the lower lids by placing a heated but sweet kiss on his lips and then he was gone.

_Huh, who was that? Damn, I should have gotten his name._

Yohji questioned some of the people dancing and standing around him and no one seemed to know who he talking about. They knew that he was dancing with some guy, but had no idea what he looked like. _Strange. _

**o0o0o0o**

Laying in bed dressed only in his boxers he thought about the last guy he danced with, thought about the guy's hands as they moved over his body and how the guy's hard body felt up against his own. They had danced for over an hour. Longest amount time Yohji ever spent with a single dance partner.

Just thinking of the other man made him hard. The man with no name and no face but with glorious large strong hands and hard body. Yohji's hands began to caress his body just as the other man's did. Up and down his sides, soft strong caresses. Then moving lower to glide over his thighs. After a few minutes his hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers. Taking his arousal in his hand he began to stroke, long sure strokes, thinking only of the man in the club. He slowly rubbed his thumb over the head of his penis smearing the pre-cum. He pace picks up as he reached his climax. His seed wetting his hand and the front of boxers. Rising from the bed to clean himself up and find a clean pair of boxers _I have to see that guy again._

**o0o0o0o**

Two and half weeks later Yohji had yet to meet that guy again, then again he had no idea what the guy looked like. He went club to club every night that he didn't have a mission hoping that the strange guy would come up behind him and dance.

The kiss, it was so unexpected. I can't believe I had almost forgotten about. Strong and sweet, but too damn short. Damn I want to see that guy again or should I say dance with him.

Yohji was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the man approaching him from the front or the man approaching from the back until strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind sending the other man a look that clearly said MINE. Initially tensing at the touch it took Yohji a moment to recognize those arms. The same arms he has been looking for and wanting around his body. The same arms he has thought of for the past two and half weeks. Leaning into the embraced Yohji said "I've been looking for you." _I can't believe I just admitted that. This guy just makes me …just… not care._

They danced all night together, never once stopping for any reason. The entire night though Yohji's partner kept him facing forward. _I want to know his name, see his face, see more than just his hands. _"What is your name?"

"Not now." Was the calm reply.

Yohji sighed and continued dancing. Savoring every moment, every touch, every movement.

**o0o0o0o**

"Shit, Bombay I'm headed your way." Bullets flew past Yohji's head. There were more guards than they were told about and right now Omi needed his help. Flinging out his wire he caught a guard around the neck and pulled hard crushing his trachea. He took out four more guards before he made it to Omi.

Omi was running out of darts fast. "Balinese what is your location?"

Just as he finished the question a guard dropped to his left. "Behind you" was the reply and it didn't come over COM link.

"I am glad to see you, lets go before anymore decide to show up. I got the required information, Siberian and Abyssain took out the target and are waiting for us. Did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah, I got it." Omi was right, he could see through a small window that Ken and Aya were outside waiting for us. The stuff Omi was referring to was some new chemical that the target, a crazy scientist, created and Kritiker wanted it really bad. We finally made to the first floor when suddenly two men stood in their path. The first man had short white hair, an eye patch over his left and cover in scars. The other man was slightly taller than the first with long orange hair. He was wearing a yellow bandana and a pair of sunglasses resting on it, white pants and a green jacket.

"Give us the vial" The orange hair man said as if expected us to just hand it over.

"No" Bombay said.

"Fine have your way" the orange haired man moved so fast Yohji didn't have time to react before he was on the ground without the vial in his hand.

"Danke." Then they were gone.

**o0o0o0o**

Damn I'm sore, who the hell was that guy and what is it with strange guys coming in and out of my life.

Yohji has danced with the man all of six times now and every time he asks the guy his name and he gets the same reply "not now." Then this guy shows up and can move so fast that he could not even see him except for a blur.

"I'm going to bed" he announced. "See you in the morning and before you say anything, Omitichi, I know that I'm suppose to open. 'night!"

**o0o0o0o**

"Hallo Katzchen! Miss me?"

"No, Mastermind, I did not. Why the hell do I always get stuck battling you?"

"Because I chose you. Don't you feel special?"

"What am I suppose to feel special about, that a psychopath chose me to do battle with and harass. No, I don't feel special." _But, damn, he looks good._

"Yes, you should feel special and thank you, I thought you might like this outfit." Form fitting jeans and a snug t-shirt with a pair of low heel boots.

"Stay out of my head!"

"Awe, but it has such a wonderful taste. Just like honey."

He purred the last part and it sent a jolt right down Yohji's spine.

The last few times Weiss met Schwartz on a mission, Schuldig would not really fight him. He would lightly touch Yohji here and there and say things an enemy had no right to say to another enemy. It was wearing him down and top it all off with the fact that he hasn't dance with the stranger in three weeks. Yohji was frustrated. In more ways than one.

Schuldig used Yohji's current distraction to move closer. When Schuldig was only a couple of feet away Yohji snapped back to reality. "Don't come any closer" he yelled.

"Warum, meine Katzchen?" Schuldig purred. Moving with his super human speed he snatched Yohji's lips in a powerful kiss.

Yohji melted into the kiss and began kissing back with fervor. _I wish I was kissing the guy from the club. _At that thought Yohji stopped the kiss and pushed Schuldig away. Realizing that he was in fact kissing Schuldig, but not before Schuldig picked up on that thought.

**o0o0o0o**

A week later and another mission that Schwartz dropped in on. They were making this a habit and Yohji couldn't take anymore. Yohji has gone over six weeks without sex because he refused to sleep with anyone after meeting the guy in the club. Not for lack of trying. It was just no one turned him on except one and he was not going to go there. After all the psycho German was his enemy.

This mission had Weiss running through an office building owned by a Yakuza boss. Once again Yohji was being chased by a bunch of bullets when all of a sudden a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into alcove corner with Schuldig standing in front of him. Yohji was about to open his mouth to tell the telepath to go fuck off when heard said telepath speak in his head.

'Silence Katzchen or they will find us.' Reading the question in Yohji eyes. 'Just think, I will pick up on the thought.'

'What are you doing?'

'Saving your life. What does it look like?'

'I…I don't know' Yohji just stared into Schuldig's eyes, wanting something he did not even know he wanted.

Schuldig raised his hand to Yohji's face and leaned forward barely touching his lips to Yohji's. Then barely whispered Yohji's name before capturing his lips in a heated strong kiss. If Yohji was capable of thought he would have realized that Schuldig kissed him like some one else he knew.

The kiss ended and so did Yohji's ability to not think. He quickly pushed away from the wall and Schuldig, running down the corridor as fast as he could. _Oh god, oh god! What the hell was I thinking. Okay, so I wasn't. God, I love the way he kisses me, but this has to stop we're enemies. What am I going to do?_

As the chaotic thoughts were going round and round in Yohji's head Schuldig just stood there where Yohji left him. His head was pressed against. _I pushed him too far too fast. Damn it Yohji, what have you done to me?_ He swore as he slammed his fist into the wall.

**o0o0o0o**

_I am going out tonight and I don't give a fuck what the others think_.

When Weiss returned home it was only 10:30 still early enough that Yohji could go out, have a good time and hopefully meet up with his club guy. _God I want to see him, maybe in his arms I can forget about Schuldig and his kiss. God I hope._

Yohji was dressed in tight black leather pants that rode low on his hips with a emerald green fitted button down long sleeved shirt. It showed his body superbly stopping about an inch from the top of his pants. He wore his usual boots. His hair was pulled back into a half ponytail. A few shorter hair falling along his face and he had his ever-present sunglass sitting atop his head. He looked like sex on very long lean legs.

"Where are you going"

"Out, Ken Ken" was the simple reply.

"But we just back from a mission." Ken asked bewildered that his teammate was going out after a tough mission.

"Exactly, see you tomorrow."

Ken just watched him leave.

**o0o0o0o**

Yohji stopped by the bar to see Liz and then made his way to the floor. Many hands grabbed at him as he went by , but he was only interested in one pair. He danced alone for over an hour. The time was fast approaching one in the morning. Sighing in disappointment, Yohji was getting ready to leave when strong arms wrapped around his and nuzzled his neck.

"I've missed us like this."

"What?" Yohji asked tilting his head to give the man behind him more room to place kissing up and down his neck.

"You relaxed in my arms. This seems to be the only place that I can hold you like this, be with you like this."

That got Yohji thinking by the man's comment he knows who is pressed up against him swaying to the music.

"I watched for so long that first night, brushing off all of the others. I knew I had to have you. And then in that building with the little blond. I hoped we could meet outside of here, but I realized that we couldn't."

Yohji was listening with only half an ear focusing more on the feeling of those hands on his body and those lips on his neck. He closed his eyes and the moment he did the lips moved from his neck to his lips. _I wish I was kissing Schuldig._

Schuldig picked up on the stray thought and was elated. 'Open your eyes.' "It is time that you learn my name."

"Schu…Schuldig?"

"Ja, meine Katzchen." Answered Schuldig as he traced Yohji's face with his hand.

_I can't believe it is Schuldig. Its him, its really Schuldig. _Yohji threw his arms around the German's neck and kissed him as if his life depended on it.

"Let's go someplace more private, Katchen."

You see if Yohji thought about it he would have realized that he had given a face to his club guy weeks ago. For his dreams were filled with piercing blue eyes and long orange hair.


End file.
